Pulled Into The War (Book 1)
by metalavatarlover
Summary: A normal girl is pulled into the Avatar World when somehow someone else from her world was pulled as well, that someone killed Aang letting the Fire Nation win the war. She is destined to save Aang and join the Gang, but why her? She doesn't know, but without her knowing, her destiny lies there and it makes her into the person she is supposed to be along with her enemy named Roki.
Tucking her freshly dyed dark red hair behind her ear she continued to shove her outfits into her bag a few small beads of sweat on her forehead the shade of her dyed hair. She was going to sleep over her friend's house tonight along with head to her dad's house the next day. Ali zipped the bag after placing her books in there as well while singing a Panic at the Disco song her hips swaying a little to her own voice.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and close with a loud squeak, "Robin?" Allison yelled for it to echo a little in the apartment so she could find out who just entered her house assuming it was her sister. "Yeah, I'm home." Sarah announced to her older sibling while carrying her backpack into the living room before putting it next to the couch. Batman and Robin were nicknames between the two of them considering they both compared themselves to the characters one day and it just stuck. Sighing Sarah headed to the hallway then up the stairs only to lean against Allison's wooden doorframe looking at her older sister with a shake of her head and her arms crossing over her small chest.

"You're a horrible person you know that? I thought you said you wouldn't skip school anymore." The short blonde looked at her sister with a raised brow and a judging look on her face. Allison's sister looked completely different than herself, she had dirty blonde hair compared to her natural brown for one thing. Second was the fact there faces didn't look remotely the same. While Ali had her mother's heart shaped face Sarah had her father's more oval shaped one. The funny thing was other then that Ali looked like her dad and her little sister looked like her mother. Putting it over the top was their style choices, the dirty blonde dressed like a girly girl with a small twist while the current redhead wore all dark colors consisting of band shirts and ripped jeans.

Rolling her eyes the older one sat on her hands on her disoriented bed. "Oh calm down, I overslept leading me to see no point in going in when it's already last period." Moving her sleeve covered arms over her chest she acted almost smugly to her younger sister like it was the greatest excuse ever. Allison had a habit of sleeping until the afternoon without even trying and her forgetting to set her alarm was the whole reason behind it.

"Besides it's friday, teachers either have tests or nothing and I had nothing so deal with it." Sticking her tongue out at her briefly she than smiled at Sarah's disappointed face leaning back a little in her seat. It wasn't helping that her sister was miss A+ student so she wouldn't miss school unless she was sick, and really ill not just faking it. So her outlook on her sister's view was fueled with disappointment.

The blonde sighed and shook her head again letting it go knowing she won't get anywhere before she pushed her body off the doorframe. "Whatever, anyway you want pizza for dinner? Mom gave me some money considering she is working late again tonight." Allison nodded a grin still curved on her lips, "Usual please, by the way I'm heading over to Kaley's tonight after she is done dinner out with her parents." Sarah nodded in response shaking her head once more before she exited her sister's room and went downstairs.

That night went by in a blink of an eye for Ali, from eating pizza with her little sister and then to going over to Kaley's house. Only to fall asleep in the midst of the second Mission Impossible movie, so much for movie marathon. Her sleep had been black and dreamless only to wake up in the middle of the night her throat dry. Considering she fell asleep in the living room she strugglingly got up from the comfortable couch and entered the kitchen which was literally only three steps away with no wall making them officially two rooms. Stepping into the kitchen groggily and over to the fridge her eyes slowly blinking as she opened and closed the fridge grabbing a small bottle of orange juice. Downing the orange juice in seconds the taste not really registering in her taste buds. She pulled the now empty bottle from her lips when she saw something from the corner of her eyes.

At first Allison didn't process what was there but without thinking she put down her empty bottle onto the counter and followed what looked like an orange and blue ball of light. Following it absentmindedly she ended up in her friend's backyard still currently half asleep; she didn't even remember to close the screen and glass door behind her. Her brown eyebrows scrunched in curiosity and confusion a part of her questioning if this was a dream. She stopped in her place when the object stopped as well in the middle of the porch making her head tilt to the right a little in confusion and interest. Suddenly the light began to form something making her take a small jump backwards in surprise her heart rate rising; well it turned into someone. After a little of shapeshifting there was soon a old man in front of her that had white long hair with a small bun on top a small metal shape that was red and gold holding it together and a white beard to match while an orange and blue aura surrounding his body. He also notably was wearing a red robe that covered his torso and had wrinkles covering every piece of his slightly glowing skin. She felt his eyes bore into her making her instantly feel uncomfortable. The weird thing was how she recognized him in an odd way, it was like he looked a little off…

It hit her like a wall making her face fill with shock, but that was impossible. "R-Roku?" She recognized his face, his outfit, the crown prince artifact on his head but it was now real not animated. How is this possible? Avatar Roku was from the tv show she loved since she was a kid and now that it was in reality it felt more unreal. This had to be a dream.

"Hello Allison," He wore a small curve on his lips as he continued to look at her with importance, "I contact you today because the peace of our world is at stake." She looked at him still confused but also interested and concerned which showed in her features. "You saw the world as it was supposed to happen but something has happened that has made it shift to a darker ending. Someone else from the our world came here and got someone to kill off Aang...He succeeded and Ozai won the war," The prickly feeling of despair hit her like a ton of bricks as she realized what had happened, that all the earth kingdom was burned to the ground and people were dead or forced into the fire nation only for more death and darkness to follow.

"No," Escaped her lips as the thought of this being all a dream being pushed to the back of her head as she remained still as she tried to absorb all of what was going on. Putting some of her thoughts together she quickly formed a question her arms crossing over her chest. "So wait how do I play into all of this?" She asked her head tilting slightly to the side while she raised an eyebrow at him again her hip cocking out to her right in her switched stance.

The old avatar's face remained stern and obviously very on edge which was easy to understand with the topic at hand. "You must be the one to save Aang and stop this man in any way possible." She didn't understand it yet somehow this shocked her to her very core, but in reality it was kind of obvious where he was going with all this.

"Woah, just- just hold up," Her breathing became uneven and she felt a familiar tightness in her chest. You'd think she would have had a panic attack earlier but maybe it was because she thought it was dream for the most part up until now, now it felt real. Gaze dropping to the ground she took deep breaths that were shaky and broken up but she needed to calm down. She felt her body begin to shake but she forced herself to push it down like she always did. Lifting her head she was determined, she was extremely anxious and terrified but a part of her said she could do this. "I-I'll do a-anything to save those people," The disheveled redhead stuttered but underneath all the struggling you could see she was strong and that made Roku wear a small almost smile on his face knowing he had chosen the right person.

"Well then, I will send you back a couple days before Aang is awoken from the iceburg. Join the gang and stop Aang from dieing. We shall meet again," Once his words ended her vision went black and she felt an overwhelming dizziness in the back of her head while her body began to feel weak and soon she felt the weight taken from under her before all her senses were lost.

The next thing she knew was her body feeling heavy and cold as a light headedness feeling was strong in the top of her head making her groan in annoyance. Right as she did she felt an icy substance on her lips then noticed that her whole body was cold and partially wet making her eyes shoot open to see that she was on her back in the snow. Sitting up quickly she looked around seeing ice and snow everywhere her face contorting in confusion and panic questioning what had happened and how she ended up here. Suddenly she remembered the dream, no memory, of Roku, " _He succeeded and Ozai won the war_ ," His words played in her mind making her frown in realization of what she had to do. But for now she had to focus in the present… Where was she? Looking around she took in the view of sheets of snow all around her nothing but that for miles on end before a hill rose to where she couldn't see. Her brain felt a little like jelly at the moment but it didn't take her too long to realize that she was in the Southern Watertribe. Getting up she brushed off the snow that had clung to her while thoughts emerged in her head many of them the processing of the fact that she was in the Avatar world. Three words escaped her lips at the pure stress now coursing through her with all these realizations of what is happening popping into her head.

"Oh _fuck_ me," 

* * *

_**Hello! New story everyone! Prisoner of Ba Sing Se's new chapter should be up in the next day or so but I started this awhile ago and found it and figured why not start it up again. Please let me know what you guys think by reviews, following, or favoriting. Have a lovely day/night.**_


End file.
